Triple Taboo
by scared-of-slender
Summary: At seventeen Rosalie's father feels that she is ready to be on her own but her older brother Edward feels that she isn't. With a mother who skipped out on her eight years ago and an absent father Rosalie goes wild. Edward puts a stop to her wildness by making Rosalie stay with Emmett who is the new English teacher for Forks. After a drunken passionate night will love blossom?


Chapter One

"Rose, look at you! You're so tan!" Alice squealed as she barreled towards me.

"I missed you!" I gushed, hugging her for a few moments before we broke apart.

"I got you a cappuccino." I gladly accepted the offered hot beverage with a smile.

"Just what I wanted, thanks Ally." I said as Alice led the way with her skipping walk, to a booth in the corner of the desolate diner. "What did I miss?" I asked sliding into the booth.

"Nothing!" Alice sighed dramatically then added. "My Summer has been torturously boring. How's Edward?"

"Fine. He texted me about an hour ago to say he made it to Seattle safely. I think he has a girlfriend though." I frowned.

"About time!" Alice laughed. My 28 year old brother hadn't introduced us to a girlfriend of his since Tanya.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Alice questioned.

"Well he hasn't actually said anything, but he did spend the entire Summer glued to his phone. Besides nobody gives a dreamy little smile to their screen when they're playing angry birds. . . and he didn't so much as check out one girl."

"That is so cute!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah." I agreed even though it had been unsettling to see my surly brother's eyes turn gooey.

"Not even one girl? Not even at the beach?" She asked shocked.

"Nope. Not even by the pool and not even when we went clubbing."

"Edward took you clubbing? Edward?" She screeched.

"Off course he didn't!" I laughed hysterically at the idea of my brother being so liberal with me. "It was Jean-Paulo's idea." I roll my eyes thinking of my mother's much younger, narcissistic and possibly mentally retarded boyfriend and soon to be fiancé. I burst into laughter and struggle to regain myself as Alice demands I let her in on the joke.

"He asked Edwards for Mother's hand in marriage." I giggled, thinking of Edward's retelling of the tale.

"What did Edward say?" Alice asked shocked at the idea.

"That she's a grown woman. Edward and I hardly know her and we wouldn't care all that much what she did. 'Visiting her every Summer is a mere formality'" I quote my brother. And it's true. I'd have been as happy here in Forks . . . well no because I wouldn't have such a golden glow but I'd have been as happy in Orlando if it was Dad instead.

"I thought Yvonne and Richard hadn't divorced yet?" Alice asks frowning.

"They haven't. Dad's being stingy and she's being stubborn. "I say before taking a sip of my drink. "I think she'll give in soon though. She wants to 'Free her spirit so the she can fully commit herself to Jean-Paulo'. I hope she doesn't get much. She doesn't deserve what Dad's earned."

Alice's phone beeps and she immediately grabs it off the table. After pregnant pause she lets out a screech of joy. "Yay! Angela's on her way."

"Woo, Angie!" I yell, clapping my hands joining Alice in her excitement for our friend.

"So anything on the nanny front?" Alice asks as she sips her drink.

"No, thankfully." My father had hired a nanny for me- Elsa- when he first began working out of state but two months before the summer she got married and moved back to Columbia. "Dad said he was impressed with my grades and feels they're proof I'm capable of living independently." I announced smugly.

"Ha, if only he knew!" She scoffed.

"Shut up. Edward did his absolute best to convince Dad otherwise. I will have someone checking up on me though."

"My parents?"

"No." I shook my head. "The schools newest English teacher. My neighbour."

"No!" She gasped. "Is he back?"

"Yes he is. He and Mel broke up so there's no reason for him to be in New York anymore."

"What happened?" Alice asked, starved for gossip. It must have been a really crappy Summer.

"No idea." I shrugged. "But I have three days until he gets here." I grinned thinking of the possibilities.

Alice rolled her eyes at me; she hadn't been impressed with my partying ways when Elsa left. To my surprise, my little pixie had been quite the buzz kill.

"I doubt he'll be that strict anyways. He and Edward were absolute lunatics when they were our age." I chuckled.

"You'd never know." Alice warned me with sincerity in her eyes. "People change."

"Hmm." I replied, feeling that her statement was more about me than Emmett McCarty.

I was a good kid. I was kind of a swot when I thought about it: a straight A student and never in trouble at school. I only really ever had two friends but I wasn't a social pariah or anything. I played lacrosse and basketball and attended all the pep rallies. People knew who I was but didn't bother with me. Then puberty came along and boys started asking me out on dates but still, I never did anything out of the way. I had never done anything more than kiss a guy and had only tasted beer once before Elsa left. After she left I was an unsupervised teenager- there'd be something wrong with me if I didn't go out and party.

"Hey guys." Angela smiled hurrying over to the booth where she slid in beside me, enveloping me in a hug. Almost immediately, the waiter, Ben, came over to take Angela's order. Our friends face turned crimson as she quietly asked for a decaf and naturally enough, Alice began assaulting her once Ben was out of earshot.

"You have to ask him out!" Alice hissed as she leaned over the table in an incredibly intimidating fashion for such a small girl.

"I can't." Angela whined sounding a bit like the conversation had occurred more than once in my absence.

"Yes you can!" Alice insisted.

"Fine then, but I don't want too." Angela huffed defiantly.

"Yes you do Angela! You-" Alice begins again but I cut her off.

"Why not?" I ask in a softer tone. "You obviously like him."

"Yeah I do but I don't want to ask him out. What if he only says yes for the sake of it and not because he actually likes me? I don't want that." she tells us, gazing over at Ben but quickly averting her eyes when he started walking towards us with Angie's order. Again, she turned bright red and I notice that he gives her a little smile as he tells her to enjoy it, asking as an afterthought if Alice and I wanted refills I shake my head no while Alice says yes he picks up her cup and walks away.

I heard the bell over the door sound drawing my attention as another patron entered and sat on a stool at the counter with his back turned to us. I could see that he is huge but I couldn't tell if it is muscle or fat that lay beneath his grey hoodie.

"Look, boys don't say yes for no reason." Alice protests bringing my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Alice is right." I agree. "Boys don't say yes for no reason. They say yes in the hope that they'll get lucky and the preacher's daughter will be an absolute goldmine!"

"You're a little loud there Rose." Angela says in a worried squeak. I just roll my eyes at her as Ben returns with Alice's refill. Just as he's turning to go back to the kitchen, Alice calls out his name."

"Yeah?"

"Uhm . . ." she giggles. "Would you like to catch a movie with me sometime?"

Both Angela and I cough a little as we struggle to swallow our coffee without spitting it out in shock. Ben also looks more than a little stunned before he finally smiles.

"Sorry Alice but you're not my type."

"That's alright." She shrugs with a bright smile.

"Thanks though, I'm flattered." He beams, nodding at me and Angela before he departs. I stare at my friend slack jawed and recovering from the mini heart attack she gave me. I can only imagine how Angela felt.

"Well now we know he doesn't say yes just for the sake of it." Alice announces, looking so proud that you'd swear she found the cure for cancer.

"No." Angela grumbles. "Now we know he's gay."

"No we don't." I laughed. "We just know he hasn't got a thing for spinner girls."

"Rosalie, shhh!" Angela blushes, throwing her eyes towards the counter, concerned that Ben and the other customer will hear me.

"Yeah, shut up Rose." Alice huffs. Height is a touchy subject with Alice.

"If he turned down Alice, I have no hope."

"Angela Webber!" I scold. "Have sense!"

"You're gorgeous." Alice nods.

"No I'm not. Look, just forget about it." Angela frowns, upset with the conversation.

"No, no we won't forget about it. Will we Rose?" Alice asks me with a small smile.

"I'm sorry to join Alice's side but no we can't forget about it. Are you blind or have you just never looked in a mirror?"

"Girls, calm the heck down. He turned down Alice, I have no hope alright. It's just a bare fact."

"Oh my God, listen to yourself, _look_ at yourself!" Alice says irritated.

"Excuse me sir," I call to the guy sitting at the counter. "Do you think that this girl is pretty enough for that waiter?" Angela slaps my arm when she registers what I've said and the stranger slowly turns on his stool.

The air leaves my lungs in a whoosh and I hear Alice gasp as his blue eyes meet mine but his have a much more intense color than I could ever wish for mine to have. They're a vivid, deep, sparkling cobalt blue -so dark they're almost a navy blue.

The next thing I notice are the dimples that seem to be holding up his little smirk.

"Which girl?" He asks and it's only when I hear his deep voice that I realize who this man is.

"This girl." Alice answers quickly, pointing at Angela who -once I tear my eyes away from Emmett McCarty- I notice is shrinking into her seat beside me, trying to make herself as small as she possibly can.

Emmett's smile grows and he snorts. "Too pretty sweetheart."

Again Angela's cheeks are stained crimson with embarrassment. She should be flattered; Emmett's fiancé was an absolute knockout much like the man himself.

"I told you." I say to Angela triumphantly.

"Took it a bit too far Rosalie." She grumbles.

"Rosalie?" Emmett frowns. "As in Eddie's little sister Rosalie?"

"Yes I am. Please do call him Eddie to his face sometime, it really annoys him."

"I know." Emmett laughs standing up and coming over to our table. I have to crane my head up to look at him and he stares at me in disbelief.

"Oh my God, the last time I saw you, you were just a kid."

"Yeah, you weren't so old yourself." I smile.

"No I wasn't. All set for your senior year?" he asks, looking at the other two who nod in agreement. "All looking forward to meeting the new English teacher?" He grins. I have to roll my eyes at him.

"Wait! Edward told me you weren't coming until next week." I frown, realizing that my partying plans wouldn't be as free and easy as they were supposed to be. Hmm… then I'd just keep my plans concealed from Emmett.

"Nope. He must have been mistaken." Emmett says shaking his head.

Or trying to catch me doing something I shouldn't. God he was always waiting for me to fuck up and get into trouble.

"Well I better leave you girls to it then." Emmett smiled then looked at Angela. "By the way, don't you dare think you're not pretty enough for a boy." He then gave us all a little glance. "Any of you."

We all thanked him, telling him how kind he was and yet again Angela was blushing profusely as we all turned to watch him stride out of the diner.

"Well." Alice stated. "I know what all of the girls are going to be talking about when we get back to school." Angela and I nodded agreeing completely with her.

**A big thank you to my Beta The-Major's-Lieutenant for all of her help and thanks to guys for reading. Please review, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
